


Sunlit Knight: Fable of Friendship

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Fable [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee Fluff, F/F, F/M, Harems, Incest, Multi, Sister-Sister Relationship, Threesome - F/F/M, White Rose fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Now that Jaune has the two sisters, he insists they clear things up with their partners.Sunlit Knight (Lancaster, Dragonslayer, Sunshine)Post-Fall
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Fable [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747825
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Yang: *walks up to Blake*

Blake: Nice skirt.

Yang: Thank you.

Blake: Reminds me of Pyrrha's.

Yang: You have to admit she always looked hot.

Blake: That I have to. You... don't have any problem with Jaune telling you what to wear?

Yang: Oh, you don't want to know what I'll do if he tells me to.

Blake: Considering what I already know... no... I don't...

Yang (nervously): So... he wants me to talk to you...

Blake: *questioning look*

Yang: *sits down*

Blake: *eyes wide looking up Yang's skirt*

Yang: *adjusts herself*

Yang: Okay, still getting used to the skirt...

Blake: Doesn't he... have a problem?..

Yang: Another guy, no. Another girl?.. he smiles...

Blake: And you don't?..

Yang: You were the first one I trusted.

Blake: . . .

Yang: *breathes deep*

Yang: Other than Ruby... it was you... I always got along with... well... everyone... but almost all of the people I trust in the world are right here... and you were the first of them...

Blake: . . .

Yang: I... just want to know... why?

Blake (fervently): Why?!

Yang: Look... I'm not judging you... trying not to judge you... but...

Yang: *grabs her right arm as tears started to form in her eyes*

Yang: When I needed you...

Blake: WE COULDN'T BEAT HIM!

Yang: Who?!

Blake: ADAM! That's who, the one who took your arm!

Yang: The one we never saw again?!

Blake: *frustrated rage and turns around*

Blake: *looks back at Yang*

Blake: Do you have any idea what he did?!

Yang: NO! You... YOU!.. YOU NEVER TOLD US! YOU NEVER TOLD US ANYTHING! ALL WE KNOW IS THAT YOU DISAPPEARED! You came back, and... we tried to just ignore it... we were so happy. The gang was back together... at least everyone who could make it...

Yang: *lays back on the ground*

Blake: *wide eyes as she got another panty-shot*

Blake: *hides her head in her hands*

Yang: Look, just tell me, who was he?, why were you so afraid?..

Blake: *breathes deep*

Yang: Why did you push us away?

Blake: I... knew... this day was coming... I actually thought it would come sooner. Could you... I don't know?.. sit up... so I don't have to stare at your panties.

Yang: *sits up with a smirk*

Yang: I've got plenty of other things to stare at.

Blake: This is... this is serious... are you going to be serious?..

Yang: *sighs*

Yang: I... knew... this was going to be serious...

Yang: *nods*

Blake: Adam is my... was my... ex...

Yang: O... kay?..

Blake: I told you about the White Fang?

Yang: I take it you mean, before, you know?..

Blake: *nods*

Blake: We were arguing for Faunus' rights. Two things changed, Sienna Kahn and Adam Taurus. Sienna Kahn displaced my parents as the leaders of the White Fang.

Yang: And... Adam?..

Blake: Adam took over the Vale chapter. Both of them were tired of protesting. They both wanted direct action. What had started off as a protest group... ended up an army... a terrorist army... Adam and I were robbing a train. That part I was okay with. I'll tell her myself, so please let me do it?..

Yang: Her?

Blake: *breathes deep*

Blake: It was a Schnee Dust Company train. I was fine with stealing the cargo. Even if it was to equip an army we didn't have... I... didn't think... but... A... dam... wanted to...

Blake: *breathes deep*

Blake: He wanted to kill the guards.

Yang: Shit.

Blake: That was when it finally dawned on me. When I couldn't look away any more... that was when... the White Fang were no longer peaceful protesters. That was when Adam was no longer... the man I thought he was... I cut the cargo cars loose... and disappeared.

Yang (tearfully): And you did it again...

Blake: Former members of the White Fang... were... disappearing... The White Fang was a criminal organization, and doing what they do best...

Yang: Cleaning house?

Blake: *nods*

Blake: You - don't - know - how - obsessive - he - is. He would never let me go. If I had stayed, he would have...

Yang: What?

Blake: He would have tracked us down... he would have... to you...

Yang: *grabs her robotic arm*

Yang: *falls back, tears falling down from her eyes*

Yang: *hides her face with her robotic arm*

Yang: We were partners! You know what that means, right?!

Blake: Apparently... not...

Yang: *quickly sits up*

Yang: I would die for you! I still will!

Yang: *lays back down*

Blake (quietly): So, what do you want from me?

Yang: *sits up and wipes tears from her eyes*

Yang: I don't know?, trust us?

Blake: . . .

Blake: Is that all this is about?.. Of course I trust you guys. I trusted you so much I didn't want to see anything happen to you.

Blake: *wipes the tears from her cheeks*

Yang: Okay, how about this?, next time you go and risk your life, you bring us along, k'?

Yang: *holds out her robotic hand*

Blake: *holds out her hand*

Blake and Yang: *shake tear-sodden hands*

Yang: How about we kiss and make up?

Blake: *nervously looks at her*

Blake: And just who's idea is that?

Yang: Technically, mine, but I'm sure Jaune would love it.

Blake: *nervously looks at her*

Blake: *leans forwards*

Yang: *kisses Blake on the lips*

Yang: If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I'm your girl.

* * *

Yang: *lays her head in Jaune's lap*

Jaune: *gently pets her precious hair*

Jaune: How did it go?

Yang: Well, it turns out she ran away because she loved us...

Jaune: *kisses the side of her face*

Jaune: Did you get her to promise not to do it again?

Yang: *looks up questioningly*

Yang: Bring us along, k'?

Jaune: *gently pets her hair*

Yang: You do realize you're the only one I let do that, right?

Jaune: Oh, yeah.

Yang: I don't even let Ruby touch it.

Jaune: That we might have to change.

Yang: *nervously looks at him*

Jaune: After you teach Ruby to get her hair as fabulous as yours.

Yang: Do you have to call it that?

Jaune: What else should I call it?

Yang: Bodacious!

Jaune: Hmmm... nope... it's fabulous.

Yang: How about sexalicious?

Jaune: I like it...

Yang: *expectant look*

Jaune: But not actually a word.

Yang: Alright, fabulous, but I should at least get a kiss out of it.

Jaune: *leans down to kiss her on the lips*

Yang: *giddy smile*

Ruby: *tries to tackle Jaune from behind*

Jaune: *catches the arm and pulls it across his chest*

Ruby: *giggles*


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby: So, what are you talking about?

Jaune: She just had a talk with Blake.

Ruby: Is that why she was crying?

Yang: *hides her face in Jaune's lap*

Yang (muffled): We... had a lot... to talk about...

Jaune: *turns his head around*

Ruby: *kisses him on his lips*

Jaune: She was worried about... well... her mother...

Yang (muffled): I was worrying about being my mother...

Yang: *rolls over, looking up at Ruby's head hanging over Jaune's shoulder*

Yang: It turns out Blake ran away... because she loves us...

Jaune: *kisses Yang on the forehead*

Jaune: You did get her to promise not to do that again.

Yang: *looks about nervously*

Jaune: Alright, then, promise us.

Yang: *nervously looks Jaune in the eyes*

Jaune: You will NEVER run away.

Yang: But what if?..

Jaune: NEVER.

Yang: *closes her eyes and breathes deep*

Yang: Okay, never. Ever. Ever-ever. I will never run away from you two.

Jaune: *pulls Ruby off his shoulder and pulls her head to Yang's*

Ruby: *kisses Yang on the lips*

Jaune: And with that kiss, the pact is sealed.

Yang: Shouldn't you be the one to kiss me?

Jaune: *kisses Yang on the lips*

Jaune: *kisses Ruby on the kiss*

Jaune: None of us are going to run away.

Ruby: Never, ever, ever-ever.

Jaune: And now for Ruby.

Ruby: What about Ruby?

Jaune: I think it's about time you had a talk with Weiss.

Ruby: *nervous laughter*

Jaune: I'm sure you have things you need to say to her.

Ruby: *sigh*

* * *

Ruby: *walks over to Weiss with her head down*

Weiss: Ruby?

Ruby: *sits down in front of Weiss*

Ruby: *nervously looks up at Weiss*

Weiss: Whatever is the matter?

Ruby: It's just... Jaune... made Yang talk to Blake...

Weiss: Made?.. He is...

Ruby: Please?

Weiss: *attentive pause*

Ruby: I just want you to know... just how much... you mean to me..

Weiss: *grab's Ruby's hands in her own*

Weiss: You mean the world to me, as well.

Ruby: It's just... with your family... you always...

Weiss: *breathes deep*

Weiss: I have... kept you at arm's length.

Ruby: I mean, seriously, if it's you or your family, it would be you.

Weiss: That is sweet, I...

Ruby: Even if it means breaking a few... dozen... laws...

Weiss: . . .

Weiss: Ah...

Ruby: Well... I mean... Atlas is stupid... and... and... if it means you or Atlas, it would obviously be you.

Weiss: Even should... the police... be pursuing me?..

Ruby: Well, yeah, Atlas rules are stupid.

Weiss: Even... if I should have... killed someone?..

Ruby: Well, yeah, you are Weiss, after all. I doubt if you killed someone you did it by accident.

Weiss: Meaning?

Ruby: That... you... knew... what you... were... doing?..

Weiss: You would allow me to kill someone?..

Ruby: Well... yeah... because you are you. I mean, you would obviously have a good reason.

Weiss: I... see...

Ruby: *hugs Weiss before running away as rose petals*

* * *

Ruby (as rose petals): *lands beside Jaune*

Jaune: *slowly petting Yang's head*

Jaune: How did it go?

Ruby (nervously, looking down): I kind of told her... we would support her... if she killed someone...

Jaune: . . .

Jaune: I... agree.

Weiss: If you could detain her?

Ruby: Wha?..

Yang: *snickers*

Jaune: *pulls Ruby into a headlock*

Weiss: *kneels down beside them, kissing Ruby on her head*

Weiss: You did not give me the chance to speak my mind.

Ruby: I'm sorry!

Weiss: *gently pets Ruby's head, still in a headlock*

Weiss: You are more precious to me than I could have imagined. You are more of a family to me... then my own family ever was. I apologize for being so overbearing. You are a wonderful woman, and my life is better for having you in it.

Ruby: *still in a head lock, rolls her head to look at Weiss*

Ruby: It is?

Weiss: Could you hold her in place?

Jaune: *squeezes tighter*

Ruby: *gack*

Weiss: *kisses Ruby on the forehead*

Ruby: *stunned silence*

Weiss: Thank you for being in my life.

Ruby: *stammers*

Weiss: *sashays away*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/618364890390904832/sunlit-knight-fable-of-friendship-part-iiii) tumblog.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/618274299457961984/sunlit-knight-fable-of-friendship-part-iii) tumblog.


End file.
